The Adventures of Pompeii
by roseanddoctor4ever
Summary: Donna turns up in this story but how? Rose,Donna and The Doctor are left to fight a monster called the Pompeii monster a zombie like thing because the good people the cat kind had gone to a safer place because they thought that the Pompeii monster was gd
1. The Adventures of Pompeii

**Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who**

_**The Adventures of Pompeii**_

The Doctor and Rose were talking in the TARDIS and rose asked if they could go to 1897.

The Doctor replied "Yh sure we can go but why that year y not year 5 billon and 89?"

"Ok then we go to year 5 billon and 89"

The Doctor started to put the year in and off they went.

The Doctor and Rose were going all over the place.

"Here we are then year 5 billon and 89" The Doctor told Rose.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and said "Were the hell are we?"

"We are in the year 5 billon and 89 and we are also in Pompeii"

"WHAT!"

"We ended up in Pompeii"

"Well we are here now so let's just look around"

The Doctor and Rose saw these cat like creatures coming towards them and they were carrying baby kittens. They call themselves the cat kind.

The doctor approached them and said "who are you and where do you come from?"

"We come from a planet that got destroyed by another species called the doll makers"

"Yes but what is the planet called?"

"The planet is called cat kind land"

"Right and why are you on earth?"

"This was close to us so we thought we would breed are kind on this planet"

"Where are you living at the moment?"

"We are living in a pen out the back about 3 yards"

"Take me there"

The Cat Kind took The Doctor and Rose to the pen. There was ball's of wool and cat stuff for the kids to play with.

"So this is where you are living is it?"

"Yes and we need to move out to somewhere safe"

"This place is safe so why do you need to go?"

"Every night when the kids are a bed a zombie thing comes past and tells us there is going to be a war between Pompeii and Newzeland and that we should move as fast as possible to get away"

"Say you don't mind if I stay here for the night do you?"

"No of course not I will show you and your partner to your room"

Rose and The Doctor were in there room and then Rose said "Doctor I am not understanding"

"Rose I have heard a legend that 5 billon and 89 years into the year that there will be a fight against Pompeii and Newzeland"

"So how are we going to help these cat kind things?"

"We will move them to a safe place and make sure they are safe as soon as we know they are we will come to fight the creatures of Pompeii."

"Ok"

The Doctor and Rose walked out there tent (they live in tents)

The cat kind were going right this moment and said to Rose and The Doctor "We need to go are you coming?"

"No we are staying here to fight them the monsters of Pompeii"

"Suit yourself bye"

"Good bye said Rose

"Bye" Said the Doctor

The cat kind shouted back "GOOD LUCK!"

Before The Doctor got a word in Rose replied "THANK YOU!"

The Doctor turned around to Rose and gave her a look as if hey that was my line.

Rose walked away laughing.

"So when are the monsters of Pompeii coming again?" asked Rose

"They are coming at 12:00 am"

"How do you know?"

"When I got here the cat kind told me that they come at that time every night so I guess we will see them then."

The Doctor and Rose to get all the equipment ready when Donna appeared.

"What the hell am I doing here what is this place??"

"DONNA?"

"DOCTOR?"

"OMG it is The Doctor I finally found him"

Donna ran towards The Doctor and hugged him.

Rose got a bit jealous and pulled the Doctor into their bedroom.

"Who the hell is she?"

"Well when you went missing she had a adventure with me and we became friends I still love you Rose"

"Oh thank God"

Rose gave the doctor a kiss and then went back into the console room.

"Is everything ok?" asked Donna

"Yes I just had a miss understanding that is all nothing to worry about"

"Oh ok"

"So where are we doc?"

"We are in the year 5 billon and 89 also we are in Pompeii"  
"Before I carry on I need to talk to Donna" said the Doctor

"Donna I am with Rose now you can still travel with us but I can't love you"

"You think I want you to love me?"

"Well most people do"

"Well I am not most people am I?"

"Well no I guess not"

"Well thank you I know that you have always loved rose and I would never take that away from you"

"Well thank you for understanding"

"You are welcome"

Donna and The Doctor walked back into the console room and Rose and Donna started to get to know each other.


	2. The Pompeii Monsters

**Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who**

_**The Pompeii Monsters**_

After a while Rose had learnt a lot about Donna and Donna had learnt a lot about Rose.

Then all of a sudden a strange sound from outside the tent came.

The sound was like "hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

The Doctor, Rose and Donna walked outside the tent to see what this was.

They saw 100000 Pompeii monsters and the Pompeii monsters said "We are here to kill you and destroy this land"

"Oh no you won't and no you're not" replied the Doctor."

The monsters began to come forward and breathe this strange air that is like a poison one hint and it can kill you.

"Rose, Donna RUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"

The Doctor, Rose and Donna run until they couldn't any more. They come to a dead end and guess what was there?

The one and only TARDIS they all jumped inside to get safe.

"We can't stay here forever you know" said The Doctor

"We know"

"I am going are you two coming?"

"Yh guess we are"

They all walked out the TARDIS and the monsters were floating there.

"Can we talk to you?" the doctor asked them

"Yes you may proceed"

"Where do you come from?"

"We come from a world called the monsters of Pompeii and you?"

"I come from a planet that no longer excites but I am from gallifrey"

"Yes I sense Time lord"

"Do we have to fight you to get you away forever?"

"YES"  
"You fight now"

"If you want it like this we will fight you"

"Good"

"Donna and Rose get in a line Donna on my left Rose on my right Now!!"

Donna and Rose did as they were told they were now holding guns and a sonic screwdriver.

BANG, BANG, BANG!!

"18 of them are dead come on we have to kill them all"

After about 10 hours all of them were dead apart from 2 of them the leader and her sister

"Now do I have to kill you two or are you going to leave?"

"NOOOOOOOO we will leave you in peace"

"Not us the cat kind"  
"Yes them to"

"Thank you and never return"

"We won't"  
"Now leave and go"

In about 2 seconds they were gone never to be seen again.

What is going to be the Doctors, Rose's and Donna's next adventure?


	3. The Hero’s

**Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who or Catherine Tate**

_**The Hero's**_

Yes the Doctor had done another good deed for the planet.

"So what is going to happen next Doctor?" asked Rose

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP

"What the Hell"

There were these things stomping outside as if there was a bolt of lightning. The Doctor told Rose and Donna to stay in the tent while he checked it out. He saw a green monster and they called themselves the Scaroth (I got the monster from the 4th Doctor in the city of death.)The Scaroth look a bit like a human dalek but this had green skin and he had killed his entire race. He was the last of the Scaroth.

"What do you need?" asked the doctor

"I need to have a time travailing machine"

"Oh well he has one of them right over there" Said Donna thinking she was doing the right thing.

"Donna"

"What?"

"You were not meant to tell them that"

"Why?"

"Because now they can change the history and that space ship that he blue up created the human race"

"Oh ops..."

The Doctor and Scaroth were talking and came to a suggestion. They had decided to take the Scaroth back to his space ship if he does not touch it and he is only going to be there for 1 minute.

"I will promise to stay near you Doctor I am a bad I mean good person"

"Doctor don't you think that this is a bit weird?" asked Rose

"Yes but I need to find out what it is" replied the Doctor

"Well don't I get a say in this?" Donna asked

"Don't you think you have said enough?" said the Doctor

Donna just backed away and went to her room.

"So Doctor" said the Scaroth "When will the machine be done?"

"The machine will be done in 12 years"

"WHAT!!" "I want it now"

"Well you can't have it now"

The Doctor left the machine and went to have some lunch. When the Doctor got back Rose had been possessed by the Scaroth she was working as fast as she could (witch is really fast) to get the Scaroth back in time 400 million years we were born.

"Rose what the hell are you doing?"

"I am helping" she said with red eyes

The Doctor was worried but then went over to the Scaroth and said "what the hell have you done to my Rose?"


	4. Rose is safe

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor who or Catharine Tate**

_**Rose is safe**_

Rose was still looking very wired and the Doctor kept on asking what was wrong and then the Scaroth said "She is doing work for me"

"What kind of work can she do?"

"I want to get home and she is the only one here to help me"

"I told you I would help you just let my Rose go please"

"Very well, very well"

The Scaroth took the power off of Rose and she fell to the floor.

"Roseeeeeee" "Are you ok?"

"I am fine" Rose said falling to the floor

"What have you done to her?"

"Oh nothing the vortex is just going through her brain"

"When will it leave her body?"

"In 24 hours no worry"

"Ok fine but help me move her to her room"

"No"

"Fine Donna!"

"Yes Doctor"  
"I need you to help me move Rose to her room"

"Fine ok"

There was a bang and the mud began to bubble and then mud monsters were coming up from the ground and they were possessed like the ood.

DUN, DUN, DUN what will happen next?


End file.
